Wait For Me
by Jackie Almasy
Summary: On the eve of her high school graduation, the repercussions of a single wish could be felt through the hearts of the witnesses.


Wait For Me

By Jackie Almasy

_Inspired by the events of episode 9 "Loving" and the artworks of AngelicHeart._

----

The loud unison of hundreds of family members and students filled the large gymnasium.

Gathered in large groups of blue and white uniforms, the smiles and laughs of triumph resounded heavily through the walls. Tears of joy cascaded down many cheeks, showing the sheer emotion of all the years of hard work.

Walking down the steps of the pulled out stadium seats, Yumemi looked to her right and left. The mature forms of her two best friends stood beside her.

Ichiko, now taller and curvier, smiled brightly at her psychic friend. Her brown hair now past her shoulders, the young woman's clear lip gloss shimmered slightly in the overhead lights. Diploma tightly in hand, Ichiko laughed happily, tears starting to form in her eyes as if she couldn't believe it.

Nodding to her lovingly, Ichiko turned and ran down the steps gracefully. Her cries of happiness now lost in the increasing volume, Yumemi could see the flowing tears of amazement creeping down her cheeks as Takashi and Mr. Ono embraced her tightly.

"Yumemi…"

Turning her head in slight surprise, Yumemi blushed at Suzume catching her off guard. Laughing gently, Suzume's taller form extended her arms and wrapped them tightly around her neck. Hugging her tightly, Yumemi smiled and returned the warm gesture.

"Don't worry Yumemi, believe and _he_ will come."

Unable to hide the small whimper in her throat, Yumemi forced on a brave smile and nodded.

"Go! Kazuya is waiting!"

Pointing down the stairs, Yumemi watched in slight envy as Suzume ran down the steps gracefully and into the arms of her lover. Blushing, Yumemi looked down as she witnessed the two sharing a tender kiss.

"_Believe and he will come?"_

Turning down the stairs, Yumemi murmured her apologies as she made her way through the dozens of bodies between her and the exit. Walking out into the cool spring air, Yumemi's watery emerald stare made its way to the familiar spot of the Heavens.

Dutifully hanging above her head, Yumemi slowly reached out to the darkening sky and tired grasping the form of the floating island.

"_Munto..."_

Smiling sadly, Yumemi barely noticed the scattering pink petals of the sakura trees blowing in the wind. Closing her eyes, Yumemi whimpered as she could no longer hold in the array of emotions.

Clenching her teeth shut, Yumemi dropped the new diploma to the ground and covered her face. Letting out a nearly silent cry, the heavy tears slid through her clutched fingers.

"_I-I can't do it anymore. Wondering night after night if you are okay! Knowing the only thing I awoke to was your cloak tightly in my hands! Munto!"_

Collapsing to her knees, Yumemi felt the cool grass beneath and rubbing against her skin.

"I can't, I-I just can't!"

"_It's not fair! We were only just beginning! Your smile, your face, your eyes, they haunt me! Day and night!"_

Supporting the weight of her upper body on her forearms, her school uniform slowly started becoming stained with the wet ground.

"_I want, no, I need to see you! Munto, please, let me see you! I-I, I LOVE YOU!"_

Suddenly, the familiar and faint scent of wind and earth hit her senses. Gasping loudly, Yumemi's emerald green eyes stared at the ground. Trembling in fear of the scent not being real, her gaze faltered and slowly rose to the sound of approaching footsteps.

Soon, black boots and a pair of strong legs appeared in her range of sight. The sound of a whipping coat echoed hauntingly in the chilling silence, as her gaze slowly lifted to the rippling fabric of a white shirt.

A voice filled with raw emotions of happiness and disbelief soon hit her ears, the tone showing a barely contained whisper.

"Yumemi…"

Raising her head completely, she could not stop the fresh wave of tears from falling form her eyes. Standing before her, Munto's tall and slender form smiled down at her. His red hair shuffling in the wind, Munto's golden eyes glistened with emotions of sheer happiness as the scars of their previous encountered showed. Making its way across his cheek, the deep gash now covered his skin in a tanned scar.

Yumemi could hardly hear her own voice whisper, scared to reach out in fear of this being a manifestation of her memories reverberating through the tainted halls of her memory.

"Is this real…? Am I dreaming again…?"

"No Yumemi, this is real."

Biting her lower lip, Yumemi extended her shaky hand to his tall form.

"Oh… Munto…"

Reaching out, Munto tenderly took her hand into his. Feeling the warm skin of her delicate touch, Munto barely contained himself enough from not sweeping her off of her feet.

"Let us go Yumemi."

Helping her to her feet, Munto slowly walked foreword and brought his form less than a few inches from her trembling body.

"Go?"

The disbelief of this being a dream still lingering on her tongue, Munto slowly brought a hand to the warm cheeks of her face. Running his finger tips along her jawbone and into her hair, Munto began leaning down.

"Back home. Back with,"

Smiling lightly again, Munto brought his forehead to hers and nuzzled tenderly.

"Back with me, safe and sound."

"_Munto…"_

Gently bringing a finger to her lips, Munto closed his eyes and lowered his lips to hers. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, Yumemi leaned her form slightly into his and kissed lovingly back. Tightening his arms around her waist, Munto pulled her form tightly into his embrace as the wind grew in speed, causing more of the pink petal to dance around them.

As Ichiko and Suzume walked out of the gymnasium, their eyes widened in disbelief for the split second before watching their forms disappear. Gasping in shock, Ichiko ran up the hill to find the diploma and a small photo on the ground tucked behind it.

Picking it up, Ichiko gazed at the memory of only a few days ago, the wandering eyes of her seer friend gazing up longingly at the skies above them

Now following the example set before her, Ichiko slowly stood, holding the photo in hand. As the small smile of love spread over her lips, Ichiko whispered with content reflections,

"_Sayonara Yumemi…"_

----

_Episode 9, though in its raw form, brought tears to my eyes and as the show ended, the tears of happiness started flying. With a line of black mascara running down both sides of my face, I immediately opened a Word document and typed this out with these feelings of inspiration soaring through my heart and soul. With images of the artist AngelicHeart aiding greatly, this one is dedicated to her and her magnificent pieces of art._

_Till next time,  
Jackie Almasy_


End file.
